Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 4: EthanAlways
Dis Raps for Hire, Season 2, Episode 4 is the fourth episode of Dis Raps of Season 2 and the 14th Dis Rap in the series. It was released on November 11th, 2013. Message "Dear Lloyd, I would love to see you dis this guy who started messaging me online maybe a year ago. He has the exact same name as I do, and without introduction came out saying, "U fukin pussy u make my name look bad". And I have no idea who this guy is, but he sure thinks he's cool taking fake gangster pictures of himself in the bathroom. He called me pussy lips, a bitch and even congratulated me for being "twat of the week", how nice of him. Please show this wannabe cyber bully to step off." - EthanAlways Lyrics This ugly troller thinks he's slick and tough (what?) But he's just fucked with the biggest Billy Goat Gruff I'll bring this fight right to your front doorstep, bitch Send this motherfucking troll back up under his bridge I be the double-L, you hear from me, you're sorry I read a lot of stories, this one be for EthanAlways Love me to diss this guy, some spineless shit online S'been on my mind a while so, my friend, the pleasure's mine This wannabe cyberbully's worse than a Miley Cyrus movie Who's he calling bitch and pussy lips? This guy's as soft as Doogie Howser You can undo some trousers and suck a thousand dicks I'll take a thousand shits on your face to see how it fits How nice of him, congratulating my man Ethan right here It's an honor being called twat of the week, by the douchebag of the year You "fukin pussy" hater, you don't need no help looking bad You got a talent for that, so thank your mom and your dad What type of sad hack looks on Facebook for his exact same name Then takes the time to come out saying that this perfect stranger's lame? The facts this loser's just displaying proves that he's got zero game And he's just trying to find someone else online to blame Taking fake gangster selfies for your own spank bank Standing in the bathroom mirror making this face Super hot, bro, yo, I hope that helps When you're home alone at night, jerking off to yourself This is the worst type of harassment cause you do it from a distance Persistent, cause you can hide from many face-to-face resistance Little piss ants posting pictures and comments on people's pages Too dickless for situations where they'd need to be courageous And the shit's contagious, this other Ethan's the contagion But I'm sorry, fuckstick, I'm immune like Matt Damon My name is EpicLLOYD, biyatch! The first, the best, the only The one who leaves you lonely, sad, and laughed at by your homies Don't do Dis Raps inductions without introduction Cause when I spit in your face I want to make sure you know who it comes from So step offffff! Before you type your next malicious online message Or become a part of EpicLLOYD's next balanced dis-tritious breakfast Trivia *The way Lloyd kills HiimRawn is similar to how the main character in Dig Dug kills enemies (inflating them). Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD